This invention has to do with process and apparatus for the generation and recovery of low molecular weight hydrocarbons e.g., C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 from high molecular weight carbonaceous materials such as coal, particularly bituminous, sub-bituminous and lignite orders of coal, i.e. sub-anthracite coals, and other carbonaceous feedstocks particularly those having an average molecular weight of 2000 and more.
More particularly, the invention relates to a relatively low temperature processing of such feedstocks to effect without substantial pyrolysis the conversion thereof to low molecular weight hydrocarbons. Important aspects of the process include substantial absence of pyrolysis, as just noted, which heretofore has limited certain coal treating processes to the production of carbon oxides and very high molecular weight carbocyclic char; lower reaction temperatures i.e., below 600.degree. C and particularly below 500.degree. C, very short reaction e.g. less than 10 seconds residence time at lowest temperatures used and generally from as little as 0.2 seconds to about 5 seconds; use of inorganic molten salts as a reaction stream matrix, a catalyst to facilitate lower temperature reaction and a heat transfer medium; presolubilization of feedstock in the molten salt solvent at temperatures limiting or eliminating outgassing which has heretofore restricted solublization and achievement of homogeneous, solution reaction of coals; progressive scrubbing or stripping of evolved hydrocarbon vapors by earlier evolved vapors to coalesce and collect said vapors for recovery by differential passage of the vapors through the reaction stream; generation in situ of a non-molecular, active form of hydrogen by dissociation of steam in the molten salt; and progressive formation of hydrocarbon products in laminarly related reaction stream lines and the stripping of vapor product therefrom by transport of hydrocarbon across adjacent stream line interfaces; and apparatus for effecting the foregoing including especially a discoid reactor adapted to the differential spiral movement of reaction stream and product vapors.